Npc's
Description Rank is given for their difficulty in them being killed. Each enemy is based on how hard it is to kill due to no enchant level. Artillery Human/Orc Archer- Rank 2- ' Archers are very weak with melee, but are exceptional to range. Easiest way to take them is to be right on them. They do follow the 5.7x damage when shot with a bow while flying rule, flying is not recommended. They can shoot from 50 studs away, so be careful around them and can be dangerous in numbers, which can increase level range. Human Archer.png Orc Archer (2).png '''Human/Orc Mage- Rank 2-' Mages, like their other companions, are very weak in the fight of melee fighting, but can be exceptional at range. Easiest way to take them out is in close range. Mages follow the 5x damage rule if hit by their magic missile while flying, so flying is not recommended. They can be dangerous in numbers, which may increase level range. Human Mage.png Orc Mage-0.png 'Human/Orc/ Catapult- Rank 1-' Catapult holders are surprisingly weak, since they have either a Orc Grunt or Human Solider. These NPCs are rank 2 enemies, no health or damage, but the catapult they use does a lot of damage if hit dead on. Catapult using NPCs are very easy to get up on without dying, but if you're caught running at low health, they may target your health down to zero. They never ever leave their stations, unless they're hit and blow up their standing pad to make them fall or even sometimes catching them at the beginning of the round and they'll follow you. Human catapult.png Orc Catapult.png '''Normal Enemies Human Soldier and Orc Grunt- Rank 1-''' The Human Soldier and Orc Grunt are your normal starting enemies that require no effort to kill at all. These are the guys you want to attempt to kill as a low level in any of the servers due to their weak health and weak damage. They normally have stronger spawn with them, or even sometimes just an army of this specific type of NPC. Human Soldier.png Orc Grunt-0.png 'Human Knight and Orc Warrior- Rank 2-' The Human Knight and the Orc Warrior are step ups from the Soldier and Grunt. These guys are a bit more health and damage and take a bit more to take out. These NPCs have a chance of spawning in the Reinforcement spawns. Human Knight-0.png Orc Warrior.png 'Human Guard and Orc Smasher/Blademaster- Rank 3-' The Human Guard, Orc Smasher, and Orc Blademaster are above the Knight and warrior by a little bit in strength and damage. The Guard and Smasher attack at the same speed doing the same overall damage, as for the Blademaster who does the same damage, attacks faster than the Guard and Smasher. The Guards actually obtain shields when the Smasher doesn't, which can make the Guard a little stronger, depending on how many times the Guard blocks. Human Guard.png Orc Smasher.png Orc Blademaster-0.png 'Human Captain and Orc Warlord/Elite Blademaster- Rank 4-' The Human Captain, Orc Warlord, and Elite Blademaster are a step up from the Guard, Smasher, and Blademaster. The Captain and Warlord have shields, which makes them even harder if they block a lot and have tank like health as well. The Elite Blademaster has a secondary weapon as a shield and does a lot of damage, just imagine a stronger Blademaster, these guys hit the same speed as a normal one. These guys can really get annoying in groups due to their blocking and power. Human Captain-0.png Orc Elite Blademaster.png Orc Warlord.png 'Human Assassin and Orc Assassin- Rank 4-' Probably wondering how can something weak in health be the same level as something as a Warlord.., Captain..., or a Elite Blademaster. The Assassin is one of the most useful team mates in the game, if used right, a Assassin will destroy basically any target if a tank is present. They have very low health, but their damage equalizes more than the damage of a Elite Blademaster. These guys can be very deadly in numbers and even in 1v1s, if you see one, be prepared to fight. These guys are the fastest NPCs in the game reigning almost at 43 speed and attack faster than the normal enemy with a lot of damage. Human Assassin.png Orc Assassin.png 'Human Royal Guard and Orc Kor'Kron Elite- Rank 5-' The Human Royal Guard and Orc Kor'Kron Elite are a level above the Rank 4 enemies above, the Royal Guard is the ultimate guardsman. This NPC has a lot of health, a shield, and can be a devastating opponent in numbers. The Kor'Kron Elites are guardsmen of the Orc General, to make up for their lack of a shield, they actually do quite the damage. The Royal Guard can be harder, depending on the amount of times he blocks with his shield. Human Royal Guard.png Orc Kor'Kron Elite.png 'Human Giant and Orc Tyrant- Rank 7-' Giants and Tyrants are dastardly things.. these NPCs show no mercy and can almost count for a miniature boss due to their LARGE amounts of health for the Giant and LARGE amounts of damage for the Tyrants. When you see these things guarding in any server, be sure to bring friends, as this guy will leave you in some bad shape if you 1v1 them. These two NPCs make great for tanks if you're trying to take a boss, even though they may not be as strong as one, they can hold their own. If you want your taste of Tyrants and Giants, meet up in the Savannah map, where these abominations guard their General with their lives! Human Giant-0.png Orc Tyrant.png '''Rogues Rogues-Rank 6-''' The Rogue team consist of the major appliances to make one team great. They are the Rogue Golem which is the tank of the team, the Rogue Warrior which is the secondary tank and damages. the Rogue Assassin which is the damaging NPC of the team, the Rogue Sorcerer the most hated Rogue NPC, which is the major damaging NPC and if not killed, will devastate a entire team even if not killed. All of these are a great example of the perfect team, if you have every one of these NPCs on you at once, it may be immediate death, as hardly anything can tear through their defenses. They sit at the flags and guard the flags with their lives until one team takes control of their ultimate power. Rogue Warrior.png Rogue Sorcerer-0.png Rogue Golem.png Rogue Assassin.png 'Rogue Catapult- Rank 2-' The Rogue Catapult is a Rogue Prisoner which is a little stronger than a Grunt or Soldier. They have the same goal as a normal catapult, and that is to ruin your life and day in the Rogue map. Rogue Prisoner Catapult.png '''Bosses Lieutenant Colonel Morgan and Kor'Kron Overseer- Rank 11-''' Lieutenant Colonel Morgan Is known for being one of two of the weakest bosses in the game. He wields a giant blue sword filled with the glory of the Humans. He wears sun glasses and has long hair and is abnormal sized for a human being. As cool as Morgan does look, he dies very easily. Three max levels of any servers could bring this colonialized man down to his breaking point. Kor'Kron Overseer is the second of the weakest bosses in the game. He is a bigger version of the Kor'Kron Elites that roam for the Orc General, except he's a lot bigger and is red. He wields a purple bladed sword with the handle of a reddish to blood color. As dangerous he is to lower levels, just like Morgan, all that is needed is probably three players at max level to bring this abnormal force of the Kor'Krons down to his breaking point. Human Boss Lieutenant Colonal Morgan.png Orc Boss Kor'Kron Overseer.png 'Prince Hadrian and Argug the Destroyer- Rank 13-' Prince Hadrian has a very long history in Field of Battle being the first Human boss in the game with Argug. Prince Hadrian can be classified with his abnormal human height and his robotic outfit he wears into battle. Hadrian has no hair and cannot block attacks, he's just a full on in your fact boss and is the third strongest in the game, along with Argug the Destroyer. Making him not much of a challenge, four and maybe five max levels can bring this man down with ease. Argug the Destroyer follows behind Prince Hadrian, as being the very first Orc boss ever put into the game. Argug dual wields two axes, with both he attacks pretty quickly and blocks with his secondary one. He can be a challenge if he blocks a lot of times, which will stack his overall damage onto a player. Like Prince Hadrian, he is the third strongest boss in the game along with Trolgar. You can notice this demon from a distance due to his silver helm with a fire like red armor and is quite tall. Just like Hadrian, it may take four and maybe five max levels to bring this demon down.. Trolgar is a fast abomination like creature that is a tough enemy to face against. Trolgar is very fast on his feet and can attack as fast as of the likes of a Assassin or Blademaster. He is lower in health compared to Hadrian and Argug, but does more damage over time. It will take about three max levels to bring this creature of the deep down. One of brothers in the "Gar Family". Human Boss Prince Hadrian-0.png Orc Boss Argug the Destroyer.png Orc Boss Trolgar.png '''Commander Meridius, Skeleton King, and Knolgar- Rank 14 Commander Meridius is a giant Abnormal Redcliff that wears golden Redcliff armor and wields a Redcliff sword and shield. His shield makes him even harder depending on how many times he blocks with it. He is very noticeable due to his color and size, and even has a yellow glow emitting from his sword. Meridius is a tough opponent and will require about three and maybe get a fourth person in there to take this Redcliff down. Skeleton King is a abnormally tall skeleton and is easily noticeable around the map. The Skeleton King wields a white sword with a purplish glow to it and has no armor. Him having no armor can be tricky, due to the fact he has a lot of health to balance him towards other bosses. The Skeleton King can kill almost dead flying players and easily jump over walls. It'll take about three players to take him down, maybe a fourth player. Knolgar is a abomination that is fast at running and attacking, and unlike Trolgar, Knolgar is very strong. He is noticed by a greenish/blackish like death body with the face of a Goblin and huge ears. Contact with this guy needs to be avoided if alone, as he is VERY hard to run from if he is after you. He is the second brother of the "Gar Family" and requires about four players to bring this abomination down. Human Boss Commander Meridius.png Orc Boss Skeleton King.png Orc Boss Knolgar (2).png Megathron and Pirate Vakar- Rank 15-''' Megathron a very tall abnormal human as almost the tallest summoned NPC in the game, where Chieftain beats him by just several inches on his horns. Megathron is known to be "The tank of all bosses" With his intensely huge amounts of health, some damage, and very slow on the field. Megathron wears the Emperor armor along with the Royal Guardsmen and wields a huge linked sword. He can be very danger in melee combat and may take up to four players to take down and maybe five. Pirate Vakar is a very abnormal heighted pirate with a green skin color. Pirate Vakar, just like his rival Megathron, is a tanky boss himself on the damage side, as his damage almost compares to Chieftain. He does have lower health that Megathron does and runs the same speed. Megathron actually is taller than Pirate by just a sliver on his helmet. You can notice Pirate Vakar as he has a cutlass in his right hand along with a stubbed piece of wood as a leg on his right leg. He wears the armor of a long lost fighting general and pirate. Will take about four players to bring him down and maybe five. Human Boss Megathron.png Orc Boss Pirate Vakar.png 'Champion Hawklight and Chieftain Xurukk- Rank 17-' Champion Hawklight is the baddest of the bad when it comes to the Human empire. He is abnormally tall and is fast at walking. Champion has the nick name of the "Gladiator" due to the fact the man walks into battle with two axes, one he uses as a shield and the other as a weapon. He wears a Purplish knight uniform that sparkles with him to victory. Champion Hawklight has a lot of health, more than Megathron and actually has armor protection along with this shield of course which makes him even tougher if he blocks. Champion Hawklight may require six people to bring him down, as he will mow down pretty much any challenger that stands in his way. Chieftain Xurukk is the baddest of the bad is you are on the Orcs empire. Chieftain is very abnormal to height as he is the tallest summoned NPC in the game and walks fast into battle. Chieftain is seen with a giant steel like mace and a shield with the symbol of a animal. Chieftain Xurukk has a lot of health and armor protection, and has the most damage output in the game as a summoned NPC. His great rival, the "Gladiator", Champion Hawklight clash in many situations and depending on who is better depends on the team. Chieftain Xurukk may require six people to bring him down due to his immensely powerful damage and his shield which will make him challenging, due to the fact it takes up half his body. He crushes all who oppose him. Human Boss Champion Hawklight.png Orc Boss Chieftain Xurukk.png '''The Generals The Human General and Orc General- Rank 22-''' The Human General is the flag of the Humans and is normally noticed by wearing a full set of Redcliff armor and wields a black linked sword. The Human General is the toughest baddie on the field for the Humans, even more than Hawklight, as he can take down the great Chieftain Xurukk with no issues. But, he needs protection by his fellow team mates as he is the main target and will be rushed. It take up to ten to twelve players to take the General down or a boss rush. Beware when fighting him, as it may not go well for you and your team. He is very well Guarded by his Royal Guard and sometimes Giants who will fight to the death to protect him. The Orc General is the flag of the Orc. Like the Human General, the Orc General is very powerful on the field and can take out Champion Hawklight with no issues attached. He takes the most damage out of any NPC on the field and can prove a challenge. The Orc General can be normally noticed by a abnormal heighted green being with a Korblox armor that is yellow and black. He wields a giant axe to his battles. The Orc General will also require about ten to twelve players to bring him down or a boss rush. His Tyrants and Kor'Kron Elites guard him with their lives to ensure his safety. Human Raid Boss General.png Orc Raid Boss General.png '''The Special Event 'The Greater Demon Spawn- Rank 43-' The Greater Demon Spawn is the toughest enemy in the entire game. He is very VERY tall and has unbelievable strength. The Demon is noticeable with his red, black, and yellow Korblox armor and his warrior like helmet. He doesn't run to fast and has AMAZING melee range and unbelievable aim with his machine gun like fireball frenzy attack. He randomly focusses on one player at a time to hit them with magic missiles non-stop that the player cannot get away from unless they're hiding behind a inanimate object. If it were possible, it would take around 20 max levels to full on melee him, but everyone use the bow and shoot trick, which is the easiest in taking this titan down. After he is killed, the Gem Rain happens where the players will run around and gather gems and the Ultra Gem which will be one of the five known in game and are random will drop from the sky, which is used to make the demon armor. 'Billy Ray Joe- Rank 3-' Billy Ray Joe is the bar keeper and warns the players in game of the Demons arrival and hardly plays a part in the fight. But he seems to be the most popular amongst the players. Demon Ultra Boss Greater Demon Spawn.png Billy Ray Joe-0.png